A conventional dryer such as a hair dryer is provided with helical resistance conductors or chrome-alloyed electric heating wires or coils for heating air blown by a fan in the dryer. However, such a heating wire may be easily broken due to abnormal overheating to influence its heating function. Meanwhile, the air blown through the heating coils in the dryer housing is not well guided to possibly cause turbulent flow which may influence a hair drying and setting operation.
It is therefore expected to disclose a dryer provided with positive-temperature-coefficient (PTC) semiconductor heating elements for a safer heating operation and also for effectively guiding heated air streams through the dryer helpful for a hair drying and setting operation.